paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the shy sibling
Previous Story: Pups and Rocky's unknown secret. I don't own Paw Patrol. It's owned by Spin Master and Nicklodeon. The only thing I own is my OCs, and the stories that I write on here. Summary A pup arrives on a train with Ryder after he leaves for a couple of days. With him is a pup who happens to be quite shy. The pups have to figure out how to help the pup fit in with them as he has now been adopted by Ryder and his family like the rest of the pups. Will they be able to help this pup? Zuma and Rocky are playing at the beach today and Rocky turns into his mer-pup form and the two try to see who is the fastest in all the bay. The water pup Zuma, or the eco friendly mer-pup? The pups have a lot of work to do. ____________________________________________________ Characters The original six pups Mayor Humdinger Mayor Goodway Ryder Chase's dad Miles {Debut} Captain Turbot ____________________________________________________ Story Marshall wakes up nice and tired. Him and the pups have been super tired. Ryder was gone over the weekend after Rocky's big secret was revealed. And Marshall was the most tired of all the pups as he tuckered himself out after Sunday night Church. He drank some water from his bowl as Chase walked by. Chase: Hey Marshall, sorry, but I need to go. Marshall: Oh right. School. {He said looking up from his water bowl.} Have fun! Chase: I'll try! Chase and his dad began walking in a hurry to get to pup-school. Chase's school puppack looked way too big for him, and Marshall personally thought it was funny. He stretched and walked inside the lookout when his puptag beeped. Marshall: Hello? Ryder over puptag: Hello Marshall. This is Ryder. Marshall: Hey Ryder. Ryder over puptag: I'm bringing a surprise for you on the next train. it'll be here in an hour. Meet me at the station. Marshall: For me? What about the others? Ryder over puptag: No, just you. Marshall: Why? Ryder over puptag: You'll see when you get there. {He said hanging up.} Marshall: Hm... wonder what that was about. Meanwhile Rocky and Zuma are at the beach. The morning sun was not very hot, but you could still enjoy yourself. Zuma: Wocky, why are you going swimming today? Rocky: I have to turn into a mer-pup at least once every 3 days or I'll start to fear getting wet again. I do not want that. Zuma: Well then dude, before you transform... can you tell me what your dad was like? I've been meaning to ask. Rocky was already standing in some shallow water as he turned around to answer Zuma. Rocky: He is the guardian of the mer-pup princess. My whole family line is. Zuma: Whoah, weally? Rocky nodded. Rocky: When my dad gets too old I'll have to probably take over his job. Zuma: Whoah dude, that's cool. Rocky: Yeah, but that's not for a very long time. Zuma: Dude, when do you start changing. Rocky: Actually I can already feel myself changing. Zuma: That fast? Rocky: Sorta. It's a little complicated. Zuma: Hm... okay. Hey dude, I got a crazy idea! Rocky: Hm? Zuma: How about we see who's the best swimmer in Adventure Bay! Me or you! Rocky: How? Zuma: Simple, I get my gear and then we to 3 challenges. The pup who wins two challenges wins and is the best swimmer! Rocky: Hm... sounds like fun! Let's try it... after the next 12 minutes happen and I transform. Zuma: giggle, Oh Wocky. Meanwhile Marshall was at the train station. Marshall: The train should be here right about... Whistle! Marshall: Here it comes! The train came into the station and screeched to a stop. The train cars open, but Ryder and a dog were the only passengers. Marshall: Ryder! Ryder came up to Marshall with the other dog beside him. The dog was a dalmatian. He wore a beanie hat and he had a bag strapped around him. In the bag, a laptop could be seen. Ryder: Hey Marshall. Marshall: Who's this? Ryder looked down at the dalmatian with him. The dalmatian was covering his eyes with his beanie hat. Ryder: This is miles... your older brother. Marshall: What!? Ryder nodded. Ryder: Your parents died some time ago and your brother miles has been in an orphanage since then. Marshall was shocked and then smiled. Marshall: Cool! I have a brother! Miles looked down shyly. Marshall: What did I say? {Something just occurred to me, does he not care that his parents are dead? No....... OK then.} Ryder: Your brother is very shy. Marshall: Oh... sorry Miles. Miles just stayed silent. Marshall: Does he not like me? Ryder: Don't take it to heart Marshall. He has Aspergers and Asperger people are socially awkward. Don't worry if he doesn't talk to you. Marshall: Okay... Ryder: Just wait and I'm sure you'll two will be great together. For now, let's head back to the lookout. I need to make Miles a puphouse. Marshall nodded and the three left the station. Meanwhile Chase was busy in class when a paper was plopped on his desk. Chase: Huh? Turbot: Okay class. Its time for a pop quiz! Chase: What's a pop quiz? Boy pup behind chase: A test that you're never fully prepared for. You're scored on it, so answer well. Chase: Oh. Turbot: Okay, you have 30 minutes. Begin! The test started and Chase was working as hard as he could on the test. Chase: Hm... oh, I know that one. {He whispered silently to himself.} Turbot: No whispering! Chase then stayed quiet. He soon finished the test. After time was up, Captain Turbot grabbed the tests. He grabbed them even if the test was not finished for that pup. Turbot: I'll give you your graded quizzes to you before you leave. {He said placing them on his desk. Chase: (Whew, glad that's over. I hope I answered everything right.) {He thought.} Meanwhile Marshall, Miles, and Ryder got to the lookout. Ryder went into the basement and locked the door. Marshall and Miles sat beside the TV. Miles started to look around while Marshall looked on at the TV, thinking. Marshall: Miles? Do you want to watch TV? Miles looked at Marshall and then at the TV. He nodded in response to the little Dalmatian. Marshall pressed a button on the TV remote. Apollo the superpup was just ending. Marshall: Aww... I just missed Apollo. Miles stayed silent and watched TV. Miles: Animal channel? Marshall: Huh? Miles: C-Can you p-please change it? {Miles asked, tilting his head to the side.} Marshall: Oh, okay. {He was stunned. He heard his brother's voice.} He turned the channel to the animal channel. Marshall: It's just that weird show about a monkey. Miles looked at the clock as it read 10:00 A.M. Miles: No. A-A documentary about hu-humming birds is coming o-on now. Just as he said it, the animal documentary show turns on. Marshall: Whoah! How did you do that? Miles: M-M-Memorised show t-times. Marshall: Cool! Miles smiled at his little brother's compliment. Marshall: Do you remember me? Miles nodded a tiny bit. Miles: A l-little... Marshall: Why are you stuttering? Miles: C-Can't help i-it... Marshall: Oh... They continue watching the documentary. Marshall: You like this stuff? Miles looked at Marshall with a small frown. Marshall: Uh, I don't mean anything against it. I'm just not used to anyone liking that stuff. Miles: ..... Marshall: Watch what you want bro. Miles was confused a little. Miles: B-Bro? Marshall: Yeah, bro. I heard some kids in town say that. Ryder explained that it means brother. Miles: Oh... Marshall was feeling uncomfortable. He was not used to someone being so silent. He waited till the show ended before talking again. Marshall: Nice beanie hat. Miles smiles a little rubbing his hat with his paw. Miles: sigh Mommy... gave me i-it. Marshall: Where are mommy and daddy? Miles shook his head. Miles: D-Don't remember... Marshall: Oh... He saw the beanie covering his brother's eyes. Marshall: Why do you cover your eyes? Miles: Safe... Marshall: You feel safe when you hide your eyes? Miles nodded. Marshall: I see. He turned off the TV. Marshall: You must be hungry. You want something to eat? Miles shrugged his shoulders. Marshall: We've got cheese flavored pupfood. Do you want some? Miles: I-I guess.... Marshall sighed. Marshall: I'll go fix you a bowl. He walks off and fixes a bowl. He then goes and places the bowl beside Miles. Miles: Th-thank you... Marshall nodded as Miles began to eat, after saying his blessing that is. Marshall: What did you just do? Miles swallowed his food. Miles:? {He started at Marshall questionably.} Marshall: What did you just do before you ate? Miles: I-I said m-my blessing. Da-daddy taught me. Marshall: Why do you do it? Miles: D-Daddy said that i-it makes God smile and it c-can make sure that th-the food doesn't make m-me sick. Marshall: Oh. I need to tell our church about this. Miles began eating some more and Marshall watched. Marshall: (Understanding my brother is gonna be hard.) {He thought.} Meanwhile Rocky had transformed and was a full-fledged mer-pup. He and Zuma were swimming in the bay together. Zuma: Haha dude! You're an awesome swimmer! Rocky poked his head out of the water and shrugs his shoulders at Zuma's complement. However, Zuma was more shocked at Rocky's now small size. Zuma: I can't get over how little I would be if I were a mer-pup. {He and rocky are the same age.} Rocky nodded. He then attempted to use sign language. Zuma: You weady for those challenges now? Rocky nodded with a smirk. Zuma: You're on dude! Let me get my gear weal quick. He left and came back a bit later with his gear. Rocky hid in the water so civilians didn't see him. Zuma jumped in the water after Rocky poked his head out. Zuma: You weady? Rocky nodded. Zuma: Good! We'll wace to seal island and then back to the beach. The first one back wins and gets a tweat! Rocky nodded excitedly. He finally got a chance to see what he could do as a mer-pup. Rocky did some sign language again wth a smirk. Rocky: You're going to lose buddy. Zuma: You think so huh? {Even if Zuma couldn't understand Rocky at the moment, he had an idea of what he said.} Zuma: On your mark! Rocky: Bark (Get set!) Zuma: Go! The two then started swimming towards seal island Meanwhile Marshal sat down in front of TV watching a random show that he liked. Miles was sitting next to the wall and was playing on his laptop. Marshall: I never have seen a dog play on a computer before. Miles: N-Not h-hard... Marshall: What do you do on it? Miles: N-Nothing i-important. Marshall: Why? If it's important to you, it must be important somewhat. Miles: N-No... adults s-say it's pointless. Marshall turned to his older brother and turned off the TV with his tail twitching a bit. Marshall: What's pointless? Miles: M-My st-stories... Marshall: Stories? Miles nodded as he typed some more. Marshall: Why are stories pointless? Miles: A-Adults say wr-writing st-stories is st-stupid. Marshall: No they're not! Stories are awesome! You write stories? Miles nodded again. Marshall: May I see one? Miles shook his head no. Miles: P-Please no... Marshall: Why? Miles: St-stories are p-personal... Marshall: Oh... I see. It doesn't matter too much... to me anyway. I'm not very good at reading. That's what school is gonna help me with. Miles nodded. Marshall: So... are you going to the pup-school Chase is going to? Miles: Ch-Chase? {He asked looking back at Marshall.} Marshall tried to make eye contact through Miles' beanie hat, but no luck. Marshall: Chase is my friend. He's a police pup. Miles: ... Wh-what's it like h-having a friend? Marshall: Huh? Why? Don't you know? Miles shook his head no. Miles: N-Never... not e-easy to m-make friends. Marshall: Sure it is! All you have to do is be nice to someone and they'll be nice back to you. Miles: I-It doesn't w-work that way f-for me... Marshall: Why not? Miles: I-I just c-can't make friends... Marshall: I'm sure you can, you just have to try harder. Miles: I h-have tried... but n-no one w-wants to be f-friends with m-me... Marshall: Well I do. Miles: Really? Marshall: Yeah! Brothers are your best friend always! At least, most of the time. Miles looked at the ground in thought... Marshall: We can start by doing one thing. Hi, my name is Marshall! Your younger brother! Now you try. Miles looked back at Marshall. Miles: Hi... I'm M-Marshall- Marshall: No, Giggle say your name. Miles: H-Hi... I'm M-Miles. You're young- Marshall: Older... Miles: O-Older brother... Marshall: There you go! {He said with a perky smile.} Just keep doing that and maybe being silly and stuff like this! {He made a silly face and Miles stared at him, confused by the face.} You'll make friends in no time! {He said stopping the face.} Marshall and Miles sat still in silence just thinking. Meanwhile Chase was leaving class. As he walked to the door with his puppack on his back, Captain Turbot handed the quiz to Chase. Chase grabbed it with his mouth and walked outside. he awaited his dad or Ryder to come and pick him up. As he did so, he placed his quiz down on the grass in front of him and it said C-. Chase: What's a C-? A pup walks by and hears him. She looked at his quiz and put her paper down next to his. It had a B+ on it. Female pup: C- is a grade. There's A+, A-, B+, B-, C+, C-, D+, D-, F+, and F-. A+ is the highest and F- is the lowest. Chase: So, how good is C-? The pup shook her head. Female Pup: It's like this. A+ is first place and B+ is third. Get it? Chase nodded. Chase: Um... let's see... C- is sixth place? Female pup: yep. Your grade is in the bottom five. Chase: That's not too good is it? Female Pup: Not if you want to make good grades and go to good colleges and stuff. Don't worry about it too much. It's only an English pop quiz. The pup grabbed her paper and walked off. Chase: So I didn't do bad, but I didn't do good either? Chase's dad then walked up. Chase's dad: Hey kiddo. Ready to go home? Chase: Yeah, but dad... is this a good grade? {He asked pointing his paw at the C- paper.} Chase's dad grew wide eyed. Chase's dad: Not entirely Chase. If your mother was still around, she would not be too happy with that one. Chase: Huh? He looked down at the paper and he ducked his ears sadly, feeling ashamed. Chase: I didn't mean to- Chase's dad: Relax Chase. I'm not like that. It was your first test, right? Chase nodded. Chase's dad: Then that's okay. You did fine for your first test. But you got to aim for those As and Bs. Chase: How do I do that? Chase's dad: You work and study hard to make them good grades. I never was much of a study person myself. {The adult German Shepherd said petting his son's head.} Chase pouted looking away from the quiz. Chase: I want to be good at school... Chase's dad: You will Chase. You just have to work hard to do so. I believe you will do good. You're a smart pup. Chase: You think so? Chase's dad nodded. Chase's dad: I know so. Now come on, we have someone new at the lookout that you need to meet. Chase: Who? Chase's dad: You'll see. Come on. Chase nodded grabbing his quiz in his mouth and started following his dad. His pupack feeling a little heavy now that he had some books in it. Meanwhile Marshall and Miles were outside the Lookout watching Ryder make Miles' puphouse. Marshall: Ryder? Why is Miles' puphouse bigger than ours? Ryder stopped working on it and turned to Marshall. Ryder: You're not jealous are you? {Ryder chuckled.} Marshall: No, I'm just curious. Ryder: Well Marshall, your brother is not gonna have a vehicle, meaning I don't need to make his puphouse the same size. Just like I did for Chase's dad. I'm making a good size living arrangement for him. Even a thing where he can hook up his laptop. Marshall: But what about those things called Bills? Ryder: I'm taking care of the Bills for everyone around the Lookout. I have more money than you pups realize. Marshall: Oh. Miles: ..... Marshall: Is Miles going to pupschool? Miles: ... Ryder: No, I'm gonna homeschool him. It'll be easier for him. Marshall: Oh. By the way, how old are you Miles? Miles: S-Seven. My b-birthday not till D-December. Marshall: Hey, I'm born in December too! We are born in the same month! Cool! Miles looked away shyly at Marshall's comment. His beanie hat was hiding his eyes very well. Marshall: Sorry if I upset you. Miles: Y-You didn't. Ryder continued working on the puphouse, as Chase his dad walked into the Lookout. Meanwhile Rocky was swimming ahead of Zuma as they left Seal Island and headed back towards the beach. Zuma: Muffled I'm gonna beat you, dude! Rocky: We'll see about that Zuma. Chuckle Rocky and Zuma, despite the fact that they didn't know what they were saying, they somehow could feel it like best friends do. They swam and swam and before long got to shore. Rocky reached the shore seconds before Zuma and he jumped up onto the sand. Zuma climbed out of the water shaking the water from his fur, all while removing the breather from his mouth. Zuma: Pant! Great wace dude. Rocky: bark Thanks. Zuma: Guess now we wait for you to change back. Rocky nodded and they waited for around 10 minutes and then Rocky changed back to normal. Zuma: Dude, that looks so cool! Rocky: It feels cool! Rocky shakes the water from his fur looked towards Zuma wagging his tail. Rocky: I've only dreamed of ever racing you and having a good time while doing it. Zuma: Weally? Rocky: Yeah! Zuma: Wow, I never would've thought that. Rocky: I kinda always dreamed of swimming all the time. I just never knew why till a few days ago. And even better, I'm not scared of the water anymore. Zuma: Is that weird for you? Rocky: You have no idea. I'm trying to figure out a good excuse for when It's bath day. Katie can't find out I was a mer-pup. Zuma: She might have to dude. You can't fake that you're afraid of water for long. Rocky: Well, if push comes to shove, I will tell her. But I won't tell her otherwise. Rocky and Zuma then start heading back to the lookout. Meanwhile Chase puts his puppack down inside the lookout by the dog-food dispensers. He left outside and saw Ryder working on a big puphouse. Chase: Huh? He sees Marshall and Miles. Chase: Who's that? Chase's dad walks up behind him. Chase's dad: That's Miles... Marshall's older brother. Chase: Wait really? Chase's dad: Yep. He's new here. Why not go and say hi? Chase: Um, okay. Chase walks outside and up to Marshall and Miles. Chase: Hi. Marshall and Miles turn and look at Chase. Marshall: Hey Chase, what's up? Chase: Nothing much. So, your Marshall's older brother? {He asked Miles while looking around Marshall.} Miles nodded. Chase: Well hi. I'm Chase. Marshall's friend and Paw Patrol Police pup. Miles looked at Chase through his beanie hat and looked away. Chase: Huh? Did I say something wrong? Marshall: No, Miles is soc... socia... sosh- Ryder: Socially awkward. Marshall: Right. Socially awkward. Chase: What does that mean? Marshall: He just has trouble communicating with others. He also is very shy. Chase: Oh, okay. {He said, wagging his tail a little.} Ryder stopped working on the puphouse and sat down by it taking a break. Ryder: Hey Chase. How was school? Chase: Not good... Ryder: What happened? Chase: I had my first quiz today and I got a C-. {He said pulling his ears down and sat down ashamed.} Ryder: That's nothing to be too upset about. It was your first quiz and/or test. Chase: But Ryder, I want to be good at school. Ryder: Well, you just have to work hard Chase. Chase: How Ryder? I don't know what to do. Miles looked towards Chase. Miles: St-Study... Chase looked back at Miles. Chase: Huh? Miles: St-Study b-books. Chase: Dad told me that. Miles nodded. Chase: But I don't know how. Whimper Miles: I-I know... Chase: Y-You do? Miles nodded. Chase: C-Can you help me? Miles: Uh... I-I don't know... Marshall: Come on Miles. Please help my friend. Miles looked down at his brother and sighed. Miles: I-I... I can t-try. Marshall: Thanks, Miles! You're the best! Miles blushed and looked away. He didn't think he was the best. Chase: Thank you, Miles, it'll be very helpful for me if you did that. Miles nodded still looking away from Chase. Ryder stepped back from his work. Ryder: There we go. All done, and now all I need is a little bit of furniture to put inside. Go have a look Miles. Miles walked inside the puphouse hesitantly with Marshall behind him. Marshall: Wow, looks big. Miles nodded looking around. Ryder: Hang on a second, I'll be right back. Chase, come lend me a hand with bringing stuff here. Chase nodded. Chase: Yes sir, Ryder sir. The two walked off and almost bumped into Zuma and Rocky. Rocky: Hey guys. Ryder: Rocky, perfect timing. I need a pupbed, beanbag, and a table from your puphouse. Rocky: Cool! I just got two of those things last week! Hang on! Rocky rushed inside his puphouse. Zuma: Sewiously? No, 'Hi Zuma'? {The Chocolate-Labrador asked sitting down, crossing his front legs in annoyance.} Ryder: Uh... sorry. Zuma: chuckle Its fine dude. I was kidding. {He chuckled as he wagged his tail.} bang! Rocky: Teaspoon and mixing bowl? Don't need that. {He said as those two things flew out of his puphouse barely missing Rubble who was passing by. Rubble: Whoah! Watch it, please! Rocky looked back outside. Rocky: Woops, uh, sorry Rubble. Rocky went back to digging. Bang! Rocky: Hm, what does this thing do? Roar! Rocky: Ahh! Put it back, put it back! There was some noise and then silence. Rocky: Whew.. close one. He continued digging as everyone watched. {Miles and Marshall were still in the puphouse though.} Rocky: Um, a jump rope? That shouldn't even be in here. He throws it outside and it wraps around Rubble. Rubble: Hey! What did I just say!? {He asked as Ryder was helping him to get him free.} Zuma: You kinda wonder how he gets all that stuff in that puphouse. Chase: I know. Zuma: Mer-Pup magic? Chase: As if. {Chase said, wagging his tail.} Rocky then came out with the stuff he needed, with some help from the others. After they got it all situated next to Miles' puphouse, Rocky walked up to Rubble with an embarrassed face. Rocky: Sorry Rubble. Rubble: It's fine. Just please be more careful next time. Rocky nodded Ryder: Okay, let's get Miles' house setup. {He said as Marshall lead Miles out of the puphouse.} They put the furniture in the puphouse and then they let Miles walk inside. Ryder had placed his laptop bag on a small table that they put inside. There was also a pupbed and TV. He actually had a wooden floor with a blue carpet. Ryder: What do you think Miles? Miles: G-Good... Ryder ducked his head as he squeezed inside. Ryder: Will it work for you? Miles nodded. Miles: Th-thank you... Ryder: Anytime Miles. Rocky, please help Miles set up his electronics. Rocky: Sure, but how does he have electricity? {He asked as him and the other 5 pups walk inside.} Ryder: He has solar panels on his roof. It stores up enough energy for up to 2 days without sunlight. Rocky: Cool! That's really good. Ryder: Yep, he doesn't have to worry about a power outage. Marshall: But what about if it's hot? Ryder: He has air vents that change from a heater to fan depending on the time of day. Marshall: Oh. Miles: Th-Thank you. {He said with a small nod and wagging tail.} Ryder: Whenever you're in trouble for now on Miles, just yelp for help from us. Okay? Miles nodded. Ryder, Zuma, Rocky, and Chase walked outside the puphouse, leaving Miles and Marshall alone. Ryder: Now, I need to go continue my search for the other pups' family members. Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky... come and give me a hand. The three nodded and they left. Chase stayed outside to go play with his dad who was calling him. Marshall turned to his older brother. Marshall: I'll leave you be Miles. I'm happy to have you here and be my brother. {He said hugging Miles.} Miles was shocked for a second. Soon, Marshall let go and Miles sat still for a moment. He smiled and wagged his tail. Miles: Me too. Marshall: You... You didn't stutter?! Miles looked at the ground silently. Miles: I guess... that means I... trust you? {He asked, looking unsure.} I mean, I guess I should. Miles used his paw and moved his hat upward and Marshall finally saw his purple eyes. Marshall: I like your eyes bro. Miles: Thanks, Marshall. Marshall hugged him again and then he walked outside. Marshall: Got to go bro. See you later after you help Chase tomorrow. Miles: Tomorrow? Marshall: Chase likes to get to work on things as soon as possible. Miles looked away in thought and then nodded. Miles: Okay, bye. Marshall closed Miles' door and he walked off. He was skipping around all happy. Marshall: I can't believe it! I have a brother! Miles heard his brother through the walls and just smiled. He went and laid down in his new pupbed with a smile. Miles: And I have a brother. {He said to himself laying down happily. He had a new home and family.} The End {This story belongs to Sonic the fox . Proofread by PAWPatrolChase1.} 'Next Story: Pups and the clumsy swap. ' Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Mer-Pups Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Pups related to Marshall Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox